Oz
by thingsleftunsaid
Summary: When Kurt Hummel is in an accident, he's transported to a strange, though familiar, place in his own mind. He'll meet friends who will help him on his journey home, but if he doesn't get there, it might just be the end.
1. Oz

**(Glee Characters and the Wizard of Oz and it's characters go to their respective owners)**

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked, disbelief obvious in his tone, Blaine looked over at him and nearly scoffed

"Of course I do." Kurt's heart fluttered in his chest as the barista handed them their orders and Blaine paid.

"I can pay you know,"

"Yeah, but I like to." Blaine winked, _winked_ at Kurt and then made to go sit at their usual table.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Blaine asked casually, Kurt nearly choked

"We're hanging out?"

"Unless you don't want to?"

"Of course I want to!" Kurt said a bit too enthusiastically, then blushed as Blaine smiled.

"Alright then, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…I'm kind of tired, how about I help you with some French and then movies?" Blaine groaned

"Why the French?"

" Because you need help."

"I'm fine at French,"

"Blaine, you suck." Blaine put a hand to his heart in mock offence, but laughed as he gave in.

"Fine. A little bit of French, and then a lot of movies?" and it was times like these that Kurt wished Blaine weren't so oblivious.

"Deal."

oOo

"Okay, I get that you have to conjugate it different depending on the tenses, but what I don't understand is…Kurt?" Kurt blinked himself out of his thoughts and stared at Blaine for a moment longer.

"Oh! Sorry, I kind of zoned out, I'll help you out once we get back to the dorms. Suddenly, something bright green rolled out in front of them, a child went running towards it, but stopped at the end of the sidewalk.

"Oh, I'll get that." Kurt said checked the stoplight before jogging out into the middle of the street to catch the ball. He had just only stood up when he heard a yell, an awful, terrified yell

"KURT WATCH OUT!" he had time only to turn his head and frown before headlights blinded him and everything went black.

oOo

When Kurt woke up, he was somewhere he was positive he'd never been before. On a Broadway stage. A light was shining down on him and he blinked against it's sudden harshness.

"Hello?" he called out, he heard a faint giggle in the distance

"Hello?" he tries again, and this time a girl pops up from behind the curtain. But not _just_ a girl. Rachel Berry. Kurt nearly groaned, she couldn't even leave him alone in his dreams.

"Rachel?" he asked tentatively, she smiled and ran up to him

"Welcome to Munchkin Land!" Kurt rolled his eyes

"Okay, you're not even that short." She only giggled and shook her head, her bangs falling into her eyes.

"I don't think you belong here, Kurt."

"I really don't. And it's starting to creep me out." As if it wasn't creepy enough, he heard a tweet and suddenly a bolt of yellow was flying towards him and landing on his shoulder

"Pavarotti?" he questioned, running a finger down the small birds chest. It tweeted happily and nuzzled his cheek. He giggled and sighed, looking around once more and wondering what in the world he was going to do.

oOo

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Blaine Blaine repeated like a mantra, head in his hands sitting in the hospital waiting room. Carole and Burt would murder him. His heartbeat doubled in his chest as those exact two people, plus Finn came running through the doors. They were probably still curious as to what they were actually there for, seeing as Blaine had only managed to choke out the words Kurt and Hospital before hanging up and nearly hyperventilating. Carole instantly spotted him and gathered him up in a hug, he clung back for a second until she let him go

"Honey, what happened?"

"Kurt…went to get a ball that was in the street, it was a green light, nobody was supposed to be going by," he looked at her "guy…ran the red light, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry"

Burt's heart broke at the sight; the boy was on the verge of tears, he wanted to be mad, but he knew that wasn't fair, this kid couldn't have prevented anything.

"Now what are you apologizing for?" he asked, "You couldn't have stopped anything, and Kurt's not dead, right?" Blaine bit his lip, "right?" Burt repeated, Blaine's voice broke as he said the words Burt never wanted to hear.

"He won't wake up."

oOo

Kurt was seated on the seated on the edge of the stage, Pavarotti on his shoulder.

"Why can't I remember anything?" he asked, Rachel shrugged

"Do you usually remember things in dreams?" Kurt shook his head

"No. But I feel like this is important…like…something bad will happen if I don't remember." Pavarotti chirped worriedly and pecked lightly at his cheek.

"Well…there is one way I think you can remember." Rachel said, taking a seat next to him.

"Really?" Kurt asked, Rachel bobbed her head

"Just take that road!" and suddenly, in front of him appeared a yellow brick road that swirled to the front doors of the theatre and onward. Kurt rolled his eyes

"Yellow brick road, of course." But he stood up anyway and began to walk. He followed all the curves and swirls and finally pushed the doors open, revealing some sort of forest.

"Honestly, is this where my imagination has gone?" he sighed and continued following the road.

"Is this what my life has come to? Cheap imitations of the Wizard of Oz?" he shook his head and continued walking until he heard a voice. A terribly, terribly familiar voice.

"HEY!" it yelled, Kurt twisted around and gaped at what he saw, a girl handing on a stick cross. She was wearing overalls with a tank top underneath and no shoes, she looked up and shook her head, hay falling from her blonde hair.

"Brittany?" he asked, walking closer and squinting, the girl frowned.

"Brittany?"

"Yes, that's your name."

"I've never had a name…but it could be Brittany." She smiled again "do you think you could help me down from here?" Kurt nodded and began to unhook her straps from the nails they were held up with. Brittany fell to the ground with a thud and an 'oof' but looked up at him and began to brush herself off.

"Thank you!" she cried and hugged him, long and hard.

"Anytime, Britt" Kurt smiled, he was glad to see another familiar face.

"Where are you going?" she asked, Kurt thought for a moment, then shrugged

"Off to see the Wizard I suppose." Kurt supposed that Brittany fit the scarecrow well…she did need a brain after all, he wondered if it was going to be like this the entire time, just seeing everyone he knows that fit the parts. She smiled and hopped up and down

"Oh! I hear she's very beautiful, could I come? I need her help too!" Kurt frowned, 'her'? so the Wizard wasn't Mr. Schue as he was expecting.

"Of course you can come, Brit." He smiled and linked arms with her, they continued walking down the road, Kurt tried to ignore the important something tugging at his thoughts.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: So…how did you guys like it? Something that I should continue? Leave a review!)**

**(Some side notes: I had it be a car crash because I thought a tornado would be a little out there…and I think I've got the other characters set, but I'd love to see your guesses of who everyone else should be!) **


	2. Tinman

"I like your shoes." Brittany said as they walked on, Kurt looked down, a pair of bright red converse. Of course. He smiled

"Thanks,"

"Y'know, they're special shoes," Brittany said, Kurt nodded.

"I know…hey Brit…do you know where we are?"

"Nope." She said "But you just said to keep following the road…and we are." Kurt shivered, the forest around them was kind of creepy. It was dark and damp and just…weird. Suddenly, Brittany stopped walking

"What is it?" Kurt asked, trying to follow her gaze,

"I saw something shiny…over there" she pointed, unhooked her arm from Kurt's and began to run through the trees, Kurt reluctantly on her heels. And as they ran Kurt saw something…or someone come into view.

It was a girl, she had long brown hair with a silver bow clipping some back to one side. Her dress was made of silver sequins and her shoes sparkled in the dirt. Her lips were red and her eyes were framed with thick lashes and colored a deep brown.

"She's pretty," Brittany commented, the girl's eyes seemed to soften as she looked over Brittany.

"Hi…" Kurt ventured "are…are you stuck?" the girl rolled her eyes

"Do you think I'd be standing in the middle of a forest if I weren't stuck?"

"No, you don't look like the type…" she smiled

"Care to help me, then, lady face?" Kurt rolled his eyes

"Sure, Santana"

"How did you-"

"Lucky guess." Kurt viewed the thick vines that wrapped around Santana's ankles

"Ax over there in the tree." She said, pointing. Kurt nodded and walked over, gripping the ax by the handle, Pavarotti flew off his shoulder as he tore it out of the tree and lugged it back over to where Santana was standing. He brought it up and swung it down, effectively cutting the vines. Santana stumbled away from them and began tugging the remnants off her ankles.

"Not even a thanks?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow, Santana scoffed

"Congrats on cutting weeds." She sneered

"That was mean." Brittany said,

"Well, if you had to stand around in heels for years you'd be kind of a bitch, too." But Kurt saw the ice melt from her gaze as she continued staring at Brittany.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked,

"To see the wizard!" Brittany squealed, Kurt nodded in affirmation.

"Well, I'm coming with, I could use some wizarding." Kurt rolled his eyes

"Fine. Come on."

oOo

"What are you going to the wizard for, Kurt?" Brittany asked as they walked on

"I'll ask her to send me home. I need to get home…it's really important, I can't exactly remember why…" he shrugged, trying not to think too much of it.

"What about you?" she asked Santana, who seemed to think it over.

"I need a heart. Not in the nasty transplant sort of way but…I'd like to love someone." She smiled, and looked to Brittany, who declared

"I'm going to ask for a brain! I'm not very smart…" Kurt chuckled, truer words had never been said.

oOo

"What the hell do you mean, _he won't wake up_?" Burt asked,

"It's just…they've tried to wake him up, they said he was stable and all his vitals are okay…but…he's stuck in his head or something."

"Have you seen him?"

"No, they won't let me." Blaine shook his head. Burt sighed and went up to the front desk. In the matter of moments a doctor was walking towards them.

"Can I see my son?" the doctor nodded

"Follow me." He continued to walk "I'll have to warn you that he's unresponsive, we're doing everything we can, although I don't think it's doing much." Blaine swallowed hard. They walked down the hallway until the doctor turned into a doorway, they followed.

Kurt was laying on his back on the bed, he had a cast on his arm and right leg, but he was alive, although the heart monitor was the only proof of that. Blaine made a small noise in the back of his throat and found himself wrapped up in Carole's arms again.

"Oh, honey, he'll be okay, Kurt's strong, don't you worry."

oOo

"I'm starting to worry…" Kurt said, "We've been walking through his forest for hours." Santana sighed

"Which is why I ditched the heels back there." Kurt chuckled and sighed, this was getting a bit tedious. What in the world did he have to do to make some progress? He was about to stop walking and take a seat on a log when he heard something. A low, grumbling noise coming from the bushes. There was a rustling, and Pavarotti flew off his shoulder and swooped down a bit, chirping. Before Kurt could wonder any longer, someone jumped out of the bushes and growled in their faces. Kurt wasn't sure whether to scream, or laugh.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: How's it coming along? I'm pretty happy with it! Don't forget to review!)**


	3. Little Lion Man

Turns out, he laughed. It _was_ funny, the boy who preached courage turned out to be the cowardly lion. That was something he hadn't seen coming. He shrugged, guessing his subconscious had picked up something he wasn't aware of. It was Blaine, it was definitely Blaine, but at the same time…it wasn't. His hair was curly and wild, falling over his forehead and sticking out at the sides. He was wearing a tight tan t-shirt and white pants that cut off right above his ankles.

"Who're you?" Brittany asked, walking up to him, he took a step back

"Blaine," he said, the scowl never leaving his face. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked closer

"You're not scaring us." He said, crossing his arms and looking Blaine in the eyes. Blaine's chest deflated and he hung his arms

"I know." He said pathetically

"I couldn't be scary if I tried. I'm scared of everything!" as he said that, Pavarotti swooped down and flew in front of his face, Blaine yelped and jumped back, cowering against a tree trunk.

"Well, we're going to the see the wizard, if you'd like to join us." Kurt smiled friendly at him, because no matter what realm he was in, Blaine was still nice to look at.

"I don't know…that's awfully far from home…"

"Don't you want to ask the wizard for anything? Anything at all?" Blaine swallowed

"Some courage would be nice." Kurt chuckled and wished he had his phone, he could show Blaine just how many texts he had saved with that exact word.

"Well then come along," Kurt said, holding out his hand. Blaine took it reluctantly and they began to walk again.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked, shyly looking up at Kurt through thick eyelashes.

"Kurt." He smiled and nudged Blaine's shoulder "you don't have to be so shy, I won't bite." Blaine smiled meekly

"Why do you want to go to the wizard?

"Because I have to go home."

"Why?"

"Because…something bad will happen if I don't…I think." Blaine frowned

"What will happen?"

"I don't know."

"Then why do you need to leave?" Kurt sighed,

"Because I have to go back to my friends and my family." He said softly, Blaine nodded.

"I see."

oOo

"Ugh." Santana groaned from behind them

"What?" Kurt snapped

"How much farther?"

"I don't know! Ask the road!" he sighed heavily, but beside him Blaine was chuckling

"What?" Kurt asked, turning on him

"Nothing…I've just never really had friends before…it's funny." He shrugged, Kurt's heart softened, he wondered where this Blaine had come from, this shy, timid, friendless Blaine, where had his mind come up with this? He briefly wondered if this was what Blaine was like before he transferred to Dalton, before he had the Warblers.

"Well, you've got them now." Kurt smiled "even if Santana is…intimidating."

oOo

"Okay, we're stopping for a bit." Santana announced and sat down on a stump. "Anyone know where we could get some water?"

"Oh! There's a creek right over there" Blaine said "I could show you guys." The girls nodded, but Kurt declined

"I'll get some apples over here, you guys go get water." They nodded and parted ways.

As Kurt was picking the apples, something crunched in the leaves behind him, Pavarotti began chirping loudly and flitting around Kurt's head.

"Listen up, lady face." Said a voice behind him that sent chills up his spine. He turned around slowly. How had he not seen this coming? Sue Sylvester stood behind him, arms crossed, clad in a black and green jumpsuit.

"You're gonna give me those shoes. Their fancy, I like 'em" Kurt swallowed thickly

"I…I don't think that's a good idea." He said "Brittany said that these would help me get home…and I need to get home."

"Oh, no you don't, you're fine here, got your lady friends and that midget whose hair brings back my absolute fear of that of William Schuster's." She shivered

"No." Kurt said more firmly, Sue narrowed her eyes

"Fine. But be warned. I'll get them eventually, even if that means sending my gorillas on you." Kurt shuddered, the football players, _of course_. Sue stepped back

"I'll get you, Porcelain, and you're little flying sack of bird flu, too" and with that she was gone in a puff of smoke and pom-poms. It wasn't so much that run in that shook him, it was the fact that even in his dreams, he might be harassed by Karofsky. He knew how the Wizard of Oz ended, it was one of his favorite movies…but this wasn't like the movie, not exactly. What if his ending was different?

"Kurt!" he heard a voice, it sounded muffled "Kurt!" It came again, Kurt looked over to see Blaine barreling towards him

"Oh my god, are you okay?" he asked "I saw that, the witch!" he brought Kurt into a tight hug "you're alright, aren't you?" Kurt nodded before briefly squeezing him back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blaine let go and blushed, stepping back a foot.

"What did she want?"

"The shoes."

"Oh, yeah, those shoes are special," Blaine said "they're pretty much the only things that can get you into the Emerald City." Kurt looked down at them again, bright red converse. They didn't seem that special…but they did seem familiar. He shook the feeling off and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"We should keep going." He said and began moving forward, despite Santana's protests.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Yep. I thought Blaine needed some courage… and I really like the image of him with wild hair XD anway, how are you guys enjoying it? Let me know!)**


End file.
